Sometimes Love can't be ignore
by MeredySweet09
Summary: Kouji don’t dare to tell his feelings to Izumi. So Kouchi tried to help but suddenly he himself fell in love with Izumi too. Kouji knew about this and will he fight Kouchi? Which is more important? Brotherhood or Love? Kouji X Izumi X Kouchi Ch 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Love can't be ignore.

Disclaimer: Ahem…. I do not own Digimon but I own this story plot…--;

Ch 1: Invitation to a party.

Kouji open up his sapphire Blue eyes and he saw his ceiling fan spinning in circles. He slowly sits up and rubbed his eyes. Well, it is another day for Kouji Minamoto. He walks to the bathroom to have a quick bath and walk out wearing his yellow shirt and his long blue jeans.

Then, he combs his hair and wears his favorite blue striped bandana. He walks out from his room and walk to the kitchen seeing his breakfast ready on the table. He sits down on the brown chair and has his bread and orange juice. Soon, he is join by his stepmother.

"Good Morning, Kouji" she said giving him a smile

"…Morning…"Kouji look away.

Silent cross between both of them until Kouji's father come into the quiet room.

"Good Morning, Kouji!" His father shouted happily

"Good Morning, dad" Kouji said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I think I will go out now" Kouji's stepmother walks out looking very down.

"Kouji, your mother really love you but why can't you accept her?" he asked.

"She isn't my real mother. I don't think I can accept her. But maybe someday…" Kouji said walking out.

He walks out from his house and from the distance; Kouji can see Kouchi waving to him.

"Ohayo, Kouji!" Kouchi said as he walks nearer to Kouji.

"Ohayo, Onii-chan" Kouji smile

"Anything going on between you and your stepmother" Kouchi asked.

"Nah, she is just usual. Hmpf…Let's change the topic" Kouji sign

"Okay then, how about let's change it to Izumi," Kouchi grin

"Shut your mouth. Anyway want a ride?" Kouji asked.

"On your bike? Sure let's ride!" Kouchi grinned

Kouji take out his Blue bike and ride on it. After a while, they reach their school. Kouji and Kouchi enter their classroom and Takuya greeted them.

"Hi there, Kouji and Kouchi!" Takuya smiled

"Hi…." Kouji signed

"Morning, Takuya" Kouchi smiled.

_Well, here it goes again. That jester, Takuya is going to make sure I am humiliated in front of the class. But he never succeeds, not even once. Why must I be in the same class with him? He is driving me crazy! Well, I wonder what is in his head this time. His poor and cheap tricks won't work on me. That childish guy!_ Kouji thought as he walks to his table.

He notices there is something on his chair. He signed and throws that thing to Takuya. It landed on his head. Kouchi sweats dropped and walk to his seat. Takuya slowly stand up and grinned.

"Well, next time it will work" Takuya smile

"Yeah, right. Nothing will work on me, Takuya" Kouji take his seat.

"Good Morning guys!" said a familiar female voice.

Takuya and Kouji turn back and saw the blonde haired girl, Izumi Orimoto. She smiles, as she walks towards her table.

"Hi, Izumi. You look very different" Takuya said looking around Izumi.

"It looks like you cut your hair a few inch shorter," Kouji said looking at Izumi.

"Yes, my mother always says my hair is too long. So she told me to cut it a little shorter" Izumi smile

"And you agreed? Well, I thought you like to keep your hair long" Kouchi said walking towards Izumi

"Well at first I don't but then I agree because I hate her nagging and lecturing me" Izumi signed thinking of he mother's word

"Hahaha! No wonder!" Takuya laughed.

"Shut up Takuya!" Izumi shouted.

"Hahaha!" Takuya continue laughing

"ANYWAY! I have something for three of you," Izumi said giving Kouji, Kouchi and Takuya a card.

"An Invitation card…" Kouji said opening the card.

**You are invited to My Birthday party!**

_Time: 8.30 p.m. till 11.00 p.m._

_Venue: My House_

Date: August 7, 2005

**_Thank you! _**

_**Izumi Orimoto.**_

"It is your birthday this Sunday?" asked Kouchi. (A/N: I am not quite sure okay. I just write it!)

"Yeah! I hope you guys will come. Junpei said he would perform some of his magic tricks" Izumi said smiling.

"Well, Maybe I will come, maybe not" Kouji said putting the card in his bag

"Oh, come on Kouji! You should honor a lady's request" Takuya tease him.

"Yeah, right. I will try to come" Kouji said.

"Okay then. You promise!" Izumi smiled happily.

"Haha! Looks like you better come or else, everyone is going to hunt you down" Kouchi joked

"That's not funny, okay," Kouji said feeling awkward.

After school, he walk back home and lie down on his bed. He places the card in front of his eyes and signed. _Well I guess I should go. Anyway I must confess to her. I want to tell her my feelings ever since we return from Digital World. I am now 17 and I don't dare to tell her. I will go…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Love Can't be Ignore

Disclaimer: I say it once and I will say it again. I do not own Digimon but I own this story plot!

Ch 2: My Love for Izumi.

Kouji get himself dress for Izumi's party. He wears a black t-shirt, his favorite blue jacket, long stormy blue trousers and his favorite blue-stripped bandana. (A/N: He couldn't live without his bandana…)

He looks at the well-wrapped present on the table. His heart started to beat faster every time he thinks of a way to confess to Izumi. He can feel his blood rushing through his veins as he takes the present.

He walks down and his father wants to give him a ride but he insists to take his bike. He drives the bike fast to Izumi's house. _Okay…looks like a few more minute…I will reach Izumi's house…calm down, Kouji you can do it. _Kouji thought as he sighs.

He knock at the door and waits for Izumi to open it. After a few seconds, Izumi open the door. She looks so beautiful with her pink blouse and purple mini skirt. He is the first one who reaches there so he has some privacy with Izumi. He notice Izumi is blushing every time he talk to her.

"Well, thanks for coming Kouji!" Izumi smile happily

"No problem. Anyway Happy Birthday Izumi" Kouji give Izumi the well wrapped present

"Thank you!" Izumi said taking the present from Kouji's hand.

Izumi tried to smile but she felt her heart pounding very fast. She starts to breathe hardly. _Why am I feeling this way? Okay I know I have a crush on him…but…Kouji I find it very hard to tell you. Okay here goes…_

"Kouji…I…" Izumi said softly

"Yea…." Kouji reply, "What's wrong?"

"…I…need to go to the toilet, excuse me" Izumi said sometime stupid and walk away.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouji murmur

Izumi walk to the toilet and wash her face with water. She looks at her reflection and sighs

"Why did you say sometime so humiliating in front of Kouji! Well…I guess I should go out and tell him," said Izumi facing the door.

She slowly walk out to the living room and Kouji is there taking a sip of his orange juice. She walks towards him and give him a gentle smile.

"What do you want to say just now?" asked Kouji.

"Well, I am just wondering why is Takuya and the others so late" Izumi give another stupid reason.

"Maybe they are caught in the traffic. I heard Junpei will give them a lift in his new car" Kouji sighs

"Yeah…I think so too" Izumi grin

"Izumi…what do you _really_ want to say just now?"

"Well, is it just can I call you 'Kou'?" asked Izumi giving him a smile.

"…Yea whatever…" Kouji reply

"Thanks Kou" Izumi blushes

Ding Dong

Izumi walk towards the door and open it. Outside, Junpei, Tommy, Kouchi and Takuya are busy saying "Happy Birthday" to Izumi. They enjoy their time in Izumi's house.

The meal was delicious and Kouchi and Takuya almost eat up the whole table. Junpei is busy performing his tricks to the others. Everyone have a wonderful time especially for Izumi. At 10.30 p.m., Takuya decide to play true-or-dare. Everyone agreed.

They turn the bottle around in circles. Everyone became nervous when the bottle moves slower and slower. Everyone is hoping it won't land on them. The bottle stop and it point towards Kouji.

"True? Or dare?" Takuya grinned.

"…I will take the dare…"Kouji sign

"Let me see…" Takuya think for a moment.

"Hey Takuya why not you…" Kouchi whisper into Takuya's ear.

"That's right! Kouji… you had to kiss Izumi and wish her happy birthday" Takuya grin

"…. Wh-wh-what!" Junpei choked (A/N: As you know, he like Izumi)

"This is interesting… I should take a picture," Tommy said taking out his new camera.

"Well, that is a little…" Izumi blush

"Okay then, on her cheek! Or you rather to go lips to lips?" Kouchi grin

"Whatever…it's a dare…" Kouji say looking at Izumi, who is turning red.

Kouji stand up and walk towards Izumi, who is sitting next to Junpei. He takes a deep breath.

"Happy Birthday, Izumi" Kouji said giving Izumi a soft kiss on her cheek.

Izumi is petrified by that warm kiss. Junpei became frozen and he felt so disappointed. _It's over…All over…_ Junpei thought. Tommy keeps on clicking on the camera, making sure he got the picture. Takuya and Kouchi continuously giggle at the interesting scene.

Kouji walk back to his place and sign. _Well, I hope she understand…why I would do that…_ Kouji thought. The party continue on until 11 p.m. Junpei, Tommy, Takuya and Kouchi go home first, since Junpei promise his mother to be home by 11.30 p.m.

Kouji and Izumi are left alone again in the house. Izumi's parents are on a vacation so the house is kind of quiet.

"Hey, Kou…about that kiss…" Izumi say softly

"It's a dare" Kouji reply

"I mean…I…really do...lo-lo-lov-lo…" Izumi pause as Kouji place his finger on her lips.

"I also have sometime to say Izumi" Kouji say giving her a smile.

"What is it?" Izumi blushes

"I…forget about it" Kouji said looking away.

Izumi look sad. She looked away and signed very softly. Kouji looked at her and smile, trying to comfort the beautiful blue-eyed girl in front of him. Izumi turned towards Kouji and smile.

"Well…it's okay…" Izumi said.

"Yeah. Maybe you are right" Kouji smile

_Even though he is smiling at me. His smile is filled with so much sadness and loneliness. But I am sure one day; he will be able to smile from the bottom of his heart to me. I am sure and I trust him…I will…forever. _Izumi thought. _But for now…I…should I tell him? Or should I wait for him to? _

"It's getting late. I don't want to disturb you…" Kouji said looking at Izumi's blue eyes, "…Good Bye, Izumi"

"Ah…yeah…good-bye and good night" Izumi smile.

"Good night" Kouji said walking out from the house.

Kouji ride on his bike and drive away. _When he said 'goodbye' I felt so…sad. I don't know why…maybe I should wait till he tells me…. I know I should tell you how I feel but…_


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Love Can't be Ignore…

Ch 3: Help is on the way.

The next day at school, Takuya is making fun at Kouji. He continuously teasing him and making him mad. Although Kouji is really, really angry but he try to stay calm.

"So how Izumi taste like?" asked Takuya giggling.

"Shut up, Takuya…" Kouji shouted.

"Takuya, why not we stop teasing him? Anyway didn't you notice Izumi isn't here yet?" asked Kouchi.

"Maybe she is embarrass…Maybe she really like you" Takuya grin

"If she like me or not, why must you care so much?" asked Kouji looking away, "Don't tell me you are jealous…"

"No, no, no! I am not!" Takuya turn red.

"Hey, hey! Looks like someone got a crush on Izumi. Good luck! Haha!" Kouchi giggled.

"I-I-I-I a-a-am n-no-no-not!" Takuya choked

"Hey, look who's here" Kouchi said as he turned back.

Kouji and Takuya turned back too and the blonde haired beauty is in front of them, smiling happily. Takuya turned completely red but try to resist it while for Kouji, he give her a gentle smile.

"What are you boys talking about?" asked the blonde haired teen

"Nothing, Izumi. But someone else seems to have a big crush on you!" Kouchi said glaring at Takuya.

"I AM NOTTTTT!" Takuya shouted very loudly.

"Haha!" Izumi laughed happily, "See you guys later. Rika will be so mad at me if she knows I felt her alone"

"Yeah, bye" Kouji said.

Izumi walked away feeling very awkward in the heart but she keep it in. Kouji too feel the same way but…trying so hard to resist the pain of seeing Izumi walking away from him.

After school, Kouchi and Kouji spend the whole day together with their mother. She is extremely happy to be with Kouji. She hasn't seen him ever since Kouchi first introduce him to her.

"Kouji, how have you been?" asked his real mother

"Fine, mother," Kouji reply, "How about you?"

"I am fine too. How's your father?"

"…Fine but getting weirder everyday" Kouji signed.

"…What do you mean by weirder?" asked Kouchi curiously

"Recently he hasn't been moving around too"

"Maybe you are just not use to it" she said giving him a smile, "Excuse me, boys but I need to go. Bye bye"

"Bye!" Kouchi said waving his hand to his mother, "She is going to her yoga lessons, as usual with her friends"

"At least she is better than my step-mother!" Kouji complain

"Let's forget about her and did you tell her about your feelings?" asked Kouchi curiously

"Of course…not…" Kouji close his blue eyes.

"Geez! This is stupid!" Kouchi signed

"Tsk! I am going home, brother," Kouji said walking away.

Kouchi watches Kouji leave and think very hardly. Suddenly, he got a plan…


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Love can't be ignore.

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME! I do not own digimon! Okay!

Ch 4: Hard to resist

Izumi slowly walks back home after her cheerleading practice. Her thoughts are only fills with the thought of her love, Kouji. While she slowly walks home, she meet with Kouchi who is sitting on a bench.

"Hi, Kouchi," said Izumi with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Just resting around while waiting for you," said Kouchi with a smile.

"….Waiting for me?" Izumi blinks with curiosity.

"Yes, I am waiting for you. Don't mind if we walk around before you head home?" asked Kouchi.

"Sure why not?" asked Izumi with a smile.

So both of them walk side by side around town. They are doing window shopping and spending time together. Then, they stop by a gift shop. Izumi walks in and look around the cute and beautiful gifts.

"Wow! This is so adorable," said Izumi holding a little puppy plushy

It is a plush toy of a brown dog with a small blue ribbon tie around its neck. Kouchi smiles at Izumi who is admiring the cute plush toy.

"If you want it then just go ahead and buy it. I will pay," said Kouchi.

"No, its okay, Kouchi. It isn't right for me to use your money," she looks at Kouchi with a smile.

"Hey, don't worry. I never give you anything on your birthday. Buy two if you like," said Kouchi

"Are you sure?" asked Izumi.

"Let's stop talking and you start choosing. I will pay and that's final," said Kouchi

"Well, okay! Thank you very much, Kouchi!" she smile with joy.

So Izumi the puppy plush toy and a kitten plush toy. The kitten has white fur and innocent blue eyes that seems to sparkle like jewels. It also has a light blue ribbon around its neck and a small bell.

"500 yen please," said the shop tender

"There," said Kouchi paying for the two plush toys.

"Thank you very much, young boy," said the shop tender.

"There, it's yours now, Izumi," said Kouchi giving the toys to Izumi.

"…Thank you very much, Kouchi," said Izumi.

"Hey both of you make quite a couple. There is always a big valentine sale in my shop so come and visit," said the shop tender

"You make a mistake. We are just best friends," said Kouchi looking at the blushing Izumi.

"Yes, we are best friends since we are young," said Izumi hugging the two plush toys tightly.

"Oh I see…my bad…Hohoho," the shop tender laughs

Both of them walk out from the shop and continue on walking. Izumi feel rather awkward by the words that the shop tender said. As for Kouchi, he remains calm and easy going.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _

"_Hello, Is this Miss Orimoto?" _asked a female voice

"Why, Yes I am," said Izumi.

"_I am calling from Tokyo Hospital. I wanted to inform you about your grandma's situation,"_

"What's wrong with her?" Izumi asked.

"_I am sorry, Miss Orimoto. Your grandma just pass away,"_

Hearing the shocking news, Izumi dropped the phone. Kouchi look at her as she slowly picks up the phone.

"What's wrong, Izumi?" asked Kouchi, really concern about Izumi.

"…" Izumi turn silent and her eyes are slowly filled with tears.

"Izumi….is something wrong?" asked Kouchi walking nearer towards her.

"Sob…My…sniff…grandmother…just pass away," she said sadly.

Tears started to flow like a river from her beautiful emerald green eyes. She tried to resist the tears from falling but she couldn't. She couldn't believe that her beloved grandmother who is the dearest person in her world just pass away. She couldn't bear to long such a loving grandmother who always help her and always comfort her with her loving smile.

"Izumi…" said Kouchi sadly looking at the Blonde Haired Beauty crying.

"Sniff…she is the only one who truly care for me," Izumi said still crying sadly.

"There, there…Izumi please don't cry," said Kouchi.

"….Kouchi…" she said looking at Kouchi who tries to comfort her with his smile.

"Izumi please don't cry anymore. It's alright. Everything is fine," said Kouchi.

Kouchi take out his handkerchief and give it to Izumi. She takes it and wipes away her tears with it.

**Okay, this is a Kouchi X Izumi part. No offence for anyone who hated this pairing but It's time to VOTE! Who do you think at the end should be with Izumi? Kouchi or Kouji? Review it to me or just email me, chapter: Graveyard, A Kouchi X Izumi part. Soon it will be Kouji and Izumi okay!**


End file.
